


The Nursing Home

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a wheelchair bound eighty year old with a seventy-six year old brother with  a walker who is not normal.  A friend and I were pming on here and the idea popped into my head for a funny one shot.  Enjoy.  I do not own Supernatural or its characters, nor do I make money off them.  I just have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nursing Home

The sun finally came through the bedroom window and right onto the face of the elderly man sleeping in a wheelchair. He slowly opened his green eyes and smacked his lips, licking them to moisten them. He stared across the room he shared with another man and his eyes widened.

A shaky voice asked, "Where the hell is Sammy?"

Dean Winchester began to manipulate his wheel chair and slowly moved towards the door when he saw his brother slowly move past their room, leaning heavily on his walker.

Concern crossed the older brother's face. Sammy had been dealing with bouts of dementia. Too many years of hunting had his brother thinking he was a vampire. Of all things to be, a toothless vampire. Dean looked at the glass on the table between their beds. Sam's teeth were in it. The hunter smirked.

He exited the room and called his brother's name. Sam had grown a very long beard and his hair was halfway down his back. The younger man turned and looked at his brother and started moving faster. Dean began using his arthritic hands to turn the wheels of the chair faster, wishing he had a motorized chair.

His brother turned the corner into the dining hall. As Dean turned the corner, Sam was standing there waiting for him.

"Hey, Sammy. They got some good food for dinner tonight, but you'll need your teeth," the older hunter snickered as he teased his brother.

Sam snarled and moved his walker closer. Dean stared into a face he barely recognized.

"I told you not to call me, Sammy!" the younger man screamed at him. "I'm Count Chocula!"

"What?" Dean squeaked out as his brother walked towards him leaning on the walker. Dean tried to turn his wheelchair around and got it stuck in a corner. Sam grabbed him and leaned down, pushing the walker out of his way. Dean hollered as he the felt wet, mushy feeling of his brother's gums as he tried to chew on his neck.

'Eighty years old. I've hunted almost all my life, and I'm going to be gummed to death?' Dean started flailing and screaming for a nurse.

At that moment, Sam shook him and the Dean woke up from his nightmare, staring into the bright light of the lamp between their beds.

"What the hell were you dreaming, Dean?"

"Man, I gotta quit eating gummy bears at two in the morning," the shaken hunter murmured as he rubbed his neck..


End file.
